No lo volveré a decir
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Jamás lo volveré a decir... te amo, Cedric. Draco&Cedric. Reto 'ust' de Crack! and Roll.


_**Reto UST - DAC.**_  
**Título**: No lo volveré a decir.  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter saga.  
**Claim**: Cedric/Draco.  
**Reto**: UST.  
**Extensión**: 1038 palabras ^^  
**Advertencias**: Contando situaciones del cuarto libro..  
**Notas**: Pos..mmm.. spero que me haya salido bn O-O.

**

* * *

**

**"No Lo volveré a decir"**

_# 1_

La lechuzeria estabavacía esa mañana. Draco Malfoy alzó su rostro para mirar el cielo, el viento azotaba su joven rostro de 17 años; suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba su mente divagar en algún tiempo lejano, en el tiempo en el que él era el rey y esa persona era solamente alguien más, nadie importante.

No como ahora.

_#2_

Draco Malfoy miraba a su alrededor con aquella máscara fría que le había servido durante tantos años, miró como sus compañeros se despedían, brindaban, se tomaban fotos mágicas y se alistaban para lo que sería su vida fuera de Hogwarts.

Pero faltaba alguien.

Y Draco sabía quien.

_# 3_

Cuarto año fue unos de los años más especiales que vivió Draco Malfoy. Tal vez porque ahí se sintió querido entre sus amigos, tal vez porque tenía todo lo que pedía... o tal vez porque fue entonces que lo vio por primera vez.

Draco jamás podrá olvidar aquellos hermosos castaños, tampoco podrá olvidar su sonrisa llena de belleza pero, más que nada, jamás podrá olvidar el día que lo vio por última vez a puertas del laberinto.

El último día.

_#4_

Draco caminaba con tranquilidad haciendo sus rondas de prefecto cuando lo vio, Cedric salía de la cocina y traía en su mano una taza de chocolate caliente. Él alzó su castaña mirada y sus ojos impactaron con la mirada de plata líquida de Draco, el rubio se estremeció levemente pero mantuvo su rostro sereno y siguió camiando. Cedric pasó por su lado y sonrió, Draco pudo sentir su aliento a chocolate y suspiró imperceptiblemente.

Desde esa noche cambió el café por el chocolate.

_#5_

Cedric Diggory podía ser muchas cosas para la gente, desde un príncipe glorioso y ídolo hasta un engreído fastidioso, podía ser de todo para la gente que no lo conocía y para los que lo conocían también podía ser muchas cosas.

Pero para Draco... para Draco era algo más, era más que una cara linda, unos ojos hermosos y un cabello perfecto, era algo más que un buen cuerpo, unas excelentes notas y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Para Draco era el arte hecho persona, era la bondad encarnada, era el pecado en silencio.

Era... más.

#_6_

Draco Malfoy adoraba salir a caminar por el lago cuando el sol está a punto de caer y la luz amarilla rojiza baña su piel por eso cuando vio a Cedric siendo iluminado por aquella preciosa luz sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y sus ojos se humedecían.

Porque Draco sabía que el ocaso era un fenómeno precioso de la naturaleza. Y Cedric era su ocaso favorito.

_#7_

Draco sabía que Cedric era muy fuerte y valiente pero no pudo evitar sentir miedo cuando lo vio entrar a aquel laberinto oscuro. Aunque Cedric había sonreído y había dicho que todo saldría bien, Draco no podía evitar sentir aquel aterrador sentimiento pero trato de ignorarlo.

No sabía cuanta razón tenía.

_#8_

Draco volvió a la realidad y miró a sus compañeros de clase que se le acercaban para despedirse, él sonrió cortésmente y se fue. Caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts por última vez sin mirar a nada en particular hasta llegar frente a una puerta. Draco la abrió y entró en la torre de Astronomía, caminó con elegancia por el recinto y se sentó en el borde.

Soltó un suspiro y se puso a recordar.

_#9_

-Aquí estaré cada vez que me necesites-le dijo Cedric antes de entrar por aquel laberinto.

-Lo sé, esto no es un adiós, tu lo lograrás-Cedric sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Y cuando regresé podré por fin amarte completamente-Draco sonrió sintiendo su corazón encogerse.

Y esperó pacientemente a su amado... pero no llegó.

_#10_

Draco jamás podrá olvidar aquel día en que lo encontró en la torre de astronomía, había salido a pasear y había entrado ahí para pensar. Cedric lo había mirado con esos preciosos ojos castaños y Draco se sintió descubierto, se sintió indefenso, se sintió _débil._

-¿Paseando, Malfoy?-le preguntó y Draco se estremeció.

-¿Tú también, Diggory?-le devolvió.

Y Cedric sonrió.

_#11_

-Te amo-dijo Draco, Cedric lo miró y sonrió.

-Sabía que algún día lo dirías-dijo.

-No lo volveré a decir-dijo pero Cedrici siguió sonriendo.

Había ganado una.

_#12_

-Jamás lo volveré a decir-susurró Draco al aire.

_Te amo..., Cedric._

**

* * *

**

**x3! Espero que esté bien u.u No sé de donde salió esto pero me encantó a mi en lo personal.**

**Nos leemos.**

**^Letty Evans Swan^**


End file.
